This invention relates to a lottery machine preventing lotteries from pulling out illegally, particularly to one capable to pinch and hold tightly a lottery from unlawfully pulling out by means of a lottery moving device, which has an activating plate pressed by a face plate to sandwich a lottery firmly with a guider under the lottery and thus prevent it from drawing out of an outlet unlawfully.
At present common conventional lottery machines have an anti-steal device as shown in FIG. 1, includes a principal roller 10, a ratchet 11 fixed beside the principal roller 10, a control plate 12 fixed at one side of the ratchet 11 and having one end pivotally connected to a shaft 13 and the other end pivotally connected with a pin 14 to a frame 16 of a motor 15. A hook 17 is formed at an upper end of the control plate 12 engaging a tooth of the ratchet 11. When a lottery A is pulled out by an external force, the pulling force of the lottery is transmitted to the principal roller 10, the shaft 18, gears 19, 190, permitting the frame 16 move up the connect point of the motor 15 and the control plate 12, with the control plate 12 moving up with the shaft 13 as a pivot so that the hook 17 may engage a tooth of the ratchet 11, stopping the lottery, which then cannot be pulled out illegally.
The structure of the anti-steal device of the conventional lottery machine is too complicated, resulting in high cost, difficult assemblage, and high disorder percentage.